What Is and What Can Never Be
by skywise012000
Summary: Gene/Alex. Ashes to Ashes - after episode 1. Rated M for later chapters - there will be naughtiness, you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

What Is and What Can Never Be

Disclaimer : Not mine – all characters belong to the nice people at Kudos and the BBC. I'm just playing with them for a little while and not making any money at all out of their creations.

A/N : I make no apologies for this – I'm totally in lust with DCI Gene Hunt and if that's too weird for you then don't read this. My first Geneverse fic – mainly because I don't write slash and he's now got a girl to play with (lucky woman!!) instead of Sam

He saw the door of the little trattoria open and watched her make her way across to the bar and settle herself on the stool.

His eyes glazed slightly as he ran the events of the last few days over and over in his mind – the annoying way she had of making those little gestures whenever she said his name; the laugh in her voice as she spoke to Chris and Ray; how she seemed to know them all when he knew damn well they'd never met before ; the smell of her perfume drifting lazily through the air and assaulting his senses ; the way she'd looked in leather, holding her gun competently and assimilating his instructions on how the take should go down; the way her eyes blazed as they'd fought and she gave as good as she got.

But most of all, he remembered the weight of her as he'd cradled her against his chest, carrying her through the police station until she was safe in the CID squad room. He'd felt powerful again. In control again. Needed again.

And Gene Hunt was a man who needed to be needed. He had always defined himself by what he was to others.

The people of Manchester had needed him to protect them against the scum who walked their streets, thieving, robbing, killing.

His men had needed him to teach them, protect them from villains inside and outside the force and, at times, from themselves.

His wife had needed him – he'd thought for himself but it turned out that she'd only needed his money.

And Sam Tyler had needed him. Sam had been a sheep to the slaughter when he'd walked into Gene's life. Sam, who'd taught Gene that there was more to life than being a – how had he put it? Oh yes, an "overweight, over-the-hill, nicotine-stained, borderline alcoholic homophobe with a superiority complex and an unhealthy obsession with male bonding".

Sam had been a breath of fresh air in a life that was too tawdry to be borne and later had been a trusted confidant, another brother to replace the one he'd lost all those years ago.

Now Sam was gone, his wife was gone, Manchester was a dim memory and Gene Hunt was lonely.

His gaze roamed around the restaurant again, flicking across Ray, who was chatting up some blonde, Chris and his new girl, and finally settling again on Alex, still sitting at the bar, as isolated as he was, in her own way.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up, grabbed the bottle of Italian plonk and walked over to her. Pouring a glass of red, he turned and went back to his table without saying a word. He watched her covertly as she leant down,wrapped her lips around the rim of her glass and drank.

Looking up, she saw his eyes on her and without breaking that point of contact, she picked up her glass and made her way over to join him.

He watched her come to him – every step bringing her nearer. His stomach roiled as she came closer, each footfall rocking his world

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N : My disclaimer still stands.

--o0o--

Two hours and three bottles of wine later, Gene's head was spinning and the still, quiet voice in the back of his head was telling him to go home and sleep it off before he did anything daft.

Alex was still sitting next to him, trying to chat with Chris, who was too pissed to remember his own name at this point. Chris kept falling forwards and Alex kept reaching out to stop him bashing his head on the formica tabletop. Each time she did so, her arm brushed against Gene's, the slight contact sending a tingle of electricity running through his body.

Finally, unable to stand any more, he raised his voice and shouted to Ray.

"Oy, take the useless prat 'ome will yer? 'E's doing my 'ed in."

Ray grimaced but dutifully came over and dragged the almost comatose Chris to his feet, slinging an arm around him to keep him upright.

"Ah bless 'im." Gene laughed. "Take 'im 'ome and tuck 'im in nice and tight."

"Fuck off." Ray spat good naturedly and dragged his team mate out.

Gene and Alex watched them go, Alex openly laughing at the ludicrous sight and Gene smiling indulgently as his boys staggered off into the night.

Alone with her now, Gene felt awkward. He really didn't know how to talk to a woman like her but luckily she saved his bacon by saying "So, tell me about Sam."

Glad to have something safe to talk about, he launched into reminiscences of old cases they'd worked together, laying it on thick and turning what were actually frightening scenarios into comedies where he, of course, relying on good old fashioned gut feelings had saved Sam over and over again through his own genius and heroism.

Inevitably he began telling her about the Manners case and about finding Sam handcuffed naked to his bed. Alex was convulsed with hysterics at his description of Sam's predicament and he felt a warm glow as he watched her laugh, her eyes shining with tears of mirth as he told her about Annie walking in and the look on Sam's face.

Finally, their bottle of wine was empty and his story was finished. A companionable silence fell as they finished off the dregs in their glasses. Alex yawned widely and smiled sleepily at Gene.

"Time to go home I think." She said and rose unsteadily to her feet. Gene jumped up to steady her and held on to her arm as they stepped onto the pavement outside.

Alex wobbled as the fresh air hit her and she leaned into Gene for support. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she looked up at him, meaning to thank him but her words went unsaid as his grey eyes met hers. His normally severe expression softened as he looked deep into her eyes. Alex found herself holding her breath. 'My God' she thought, 'he's going to kiss me! And Sweet Jesus,' she continued, astonishing herself with a sudden insight, 'I want him to.'

Unconsciously she leaned closer, inviting him, and his arm held her a little tighter. The moment stretched out in silence until he tore his gaze away from hers, swallowed heavily, and rasped "Come on Bollinger Knickers. It's bastard nobbling out here."

'Way to break a mood Hunt.' She thought, not entirely sure if she was annoyed or relieved, as he pulled her along the pavement with him, heading towards the warmth of her tiny flat.

The cold air worked its magic on them as they walked and by the time they reached the door of Alex's building the warm fuzz of the wine had long gone and they were both shivering. Gene stood and watched, hands thrust deep into his pockets, as Alex walked up the steps and put her key in the door. The lock was stiff and she jiggled the key up and down, trying to get the stupid thing to turn. The first time she realised he'd walked up behind her was when she felt his arms reach around her and take the key from her hands.

"Give the bloody thing here." He growled as he, too, fought with the key to no avail. Standing within the circle of his arms, Alex fought the urge to lean back against him. She could feel his warmth against her back and smell the clean tang of his Old Spice aftershave mingling with the wine and faint smell of cigarettes on his breath. He felt solid and safe; an anchor in the madness her life had become. She breathed his scent in again, pulling him deep into her lungs as, for the first time since she'd arrived her, she relaxed, content to let him take charge. Maybe she had been wrong about him. Maybe he was, under all the macho crap, someone she could depend on.

Losing his patience, Gene suddenly stepped back from the door, pulling her with him.

"Right." He snapped. "We'll do this the old fashioned way then."

Before Alex could ask what he meant, there was an almighty crash as he kicked in the front door, leaving it hanging on it hinges.

Turning to him in shock she was amazed to see a self satisfied smirk appearing on his face. "There you are Love. Sometimes there's no substitute for a size 9 in the letterbox."

As she stood there and looked at him – so cocky and self-assured, her warm thoughts of moments before disappeared as something inside snapped. All the stress, fear and confusion of the past week overwhelmed her and came flooding out in a torrent.

"You bloody Neanderthal!" She screamed.

"What the fuck am I going to say to my landlord. Oh my God, he'll kick me out and I'll be homeless. Homeless and alone and stuck in 1981 - with permed hair,Adam Fucking Ant and YOU!!!!!"

As she advanced on him, arms waving and shrieking her displeasure, Gene backed away, a look of confusion replacing his smirk.

"I was trying to help you, you daft Plonk." He spat back at her, his own hair trigger temper rising to meet hers.

"What was I supposed to do eh? Leave you outside on the sodding pavement dressed like that? At this time of night?

"Dressed like what?" Alex's voice dropped several hundred decibels and her eyes narrowed dangerously as his meaning became clear to her.

"Dressed like a tart? Is that what you meant?"

"Oh for Fuck's sake." He muttered under his breath. "Look, you stupid bint. It's freezing cold. You're not wearing a coat. Your door was stuck. I tried to help. Goodnight."

He pulled himself up to his full height, spun on his heel and prepared to march off down the street in high dudgeon when her voice reached him.

"Guv?"

His shoulders slumped slightly. He was still 'Guv' to her then. Earlier this evening he'd started to hope she thought of him differently – not as her boss but as a man but apparently he'd been wrong. 'Not for the first time Son.' He told himself as he took another step.

"Gene?"

He stopped and turned slowly around to look at her – she was standing at the top of the steps with the broken door still swinging on its hinges behind her.

"Seems a shame for you to leave after you've so gallantly opened the door for me." She smiled and his heart lifted.

Gesturing inside with her head she sealed her apology with the magic word. "Drink?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N : **Still not mine - life is very unfair isn't it?

**A/N 2 : **This fic is completely unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes – they're all mine. Equally no-one else can be held responsible for my warped fantasies. Special apologies go to Philip Glenister's wife for drooling over her husband. I'm harmless – honestly – nope, not a bunny boiler at all, I promise. Anyway, it's not Phil at all really, it's Gene Hunt I lust after. LOL

--o0o--

Whilst Alex searched the kitchen for booze and clean glasses, Gene prowled the living room like a caged lion. What the hell was he doing here anyway? 'Rule Number 1 Genie-boy - don't shit on your own doorstep.' He told himself. 'Be a good boy. Say goodnight nicely and take yourself off home. This is nothing but trouble.'

He'd just about talked himself into leaving when Alex re-emerged from the kitchen triumphantly holding up two small glasses and two bottles.

"Vodka Slammers!" She announced, sinking down to sit cross-legged on the rug.

"Vodka What?"

"Slammers - shots of vodka and lemonade."

"Oh - a poof's drink."

Alex merely smiled at him and patted the rug beside her invitingly.

"Come on down here with me and we'll see who the poof is."

Never one to shirk a challenge, he obligingly settled himself down next to her.

"Why are we sat on the floor then?" He asked.

"Not so far to fall when you pass out." She replied, pouring the first shots and handing him a glass.

Ever the gentleman, Gene offered "Ladies first" and watched as she carefully positioned the palm of her hand over the top of the glass, thumped it down on the floor and then downed the wildly fizzing drink in one gulp.

Smacking her lips appreciatively Alex looked up at him expectantly. "Your turn."

Gene copied her actions, thinking to himself that this was a hell of a lot of work for such a small drink but willing to indulge her on this occasion.

--o0o--

Half an hour later, Gene was sitting slumped against the sofa, his head whirling pleasantly and ready to admit that maybe this wasn't a poof's way of drinking at all. Alex was lying with her head in his lap, eyes closed and humming softly to herself.

"You like Bowie?" He asked, recognising the melody.

"Umm." She replied - too relaxed to form actual words at this point in the evening.

"Got any records?" He asked

She nodded and waved her arm in the general direction of the record player.

Lifting her carefully to a sitting position, he crawled unsteadily across the floor and searched through her meagre record collection.

"Crap. Crap. Crap." He intoned until finally "Excellent! Not Bowie but this will do nicely."

Shortly afterwards the heartbeat that signalled the arrival of Dark Side of the Moon echoed around the room. Gene looked over his shoulder at Alex and, catching her eye mouthed silently along "I've been made for fucking years. Absolutely years. Over the edge. . . . "

She giggled. "I didn't think this would your cup of tea."

"Sam" came the succinct reply as he made his way back to her, pulled her back down into his lap and the glistening guitar swept them away on a pillow of sound.

--o0o--

Alex came to a little while later to the feeling of Gene's hands stroking languidly through her hair as he sang softly along to the music. Looking up into his face she saw that, for the first time since she'd known him, he was completely relaxed, eyes closed and no strain showing in his face.

Alex was fascinated to see a side of him that she was sure very few people ever saw. She watched him until she saw him gradually become aware of her covert observation. Opening his eyes he looked down at her with an open, genuine smile on his lips.

She suddenly realised that was, at last seeing the real man. That 'Guv' was a shell he wore to protect the real Gene. She felt a warm glow that he felt safe enough with her to lose the mask and let her inside, if only for tonight.

She grinned back and made to sit up, at which he pulled her back into his lap and pouted at the fact she'd disturbed his peace.

It was the pout that was her undoing. The way he pushed his bottom lip out drove her suddenly insane and she couldn't resist reaching up and taking his lip between her own.

Gene went still, his body motionless and his eyes wide as she gently suckled at his bottom lip. Alex opened her own eyes to gaze into grey orbs as she nipped his lip and then pressed her mouth against his. He made no movement but relaxed to allow her entrance to his mouth. Her tongue flicked along his top lip before delving deeper into the warm cavern of his mouth.

Never breaking eye contact or her kiss, Alex turned so that she was straddling his legs, her upper body leaning into his. Gene still sat quiescent although she could feel the beginnings of his arousal. She ground herself down onto his half erect cock, causing a swift intake of breath and making his hands form fists, but still he made no move, his eyes unreadable as she sought to deepen her kiss.

Finally, frustrated as his non-engagement in her fantasy, she pulled away and placed gentle kisses against his cheek before whispering in his ear.

"Gene?"

"Yes."

"Come to bed."

"You're pissed."

"I'm not completely sober," she agreed, "but I know what I'm doing. I know what I want and it's you."

He barked out a laugh, the shutters slamming back into place behind his eyes.

"You want me? A broken down old copper whose heading for the scrap heap? I don't think so Darlin'. It's the booze talking."

He made to get up but Alex slammed her weight down onto his legs, holding him where he was. Taking his face between her hands she forced his head around to face her. Taking his mouth with her own she kissed him slowly and thoroughly. Her hands slid up into his hair, holding him tightly against her whilst her tongue teased his. His body couldn't help but respond and she felt him begin to stir again between her legs.

Snatching her mouth from his she muttered, "Please Gene, I need you." Lifting his hand she pressed it firmly against her breast. "Touch me." She begged.

For a long moment he did not nothing and then, with an unexpected tenderness his hand slid over her breast, his fingers running along the underside of her flesh, cupping her in his palm. His thumb brushed over her erect nipple, causing her to drop her head back and moan in satisfaction.

"Gene." She whispered. "Please. Come to bed with me."

His mind warred against the demands of his body. He knew that this was a bad idea. He was certain she would regret this – regret Him - but it had been so long since he'd held a woman in his arms, and never one like Alex. His experiences with women had been either with his wife, under the covers with the lights out, or with the various Toms and tarts he run across at work – all 'Wham Bang, Thank you Ma'am'. He knew that Alex would want more, expect more, from him and he was more than a little afraid he would let her down. What if she laughed at him?

He wanted her though.

Dear God, how he wanted her!

He opened his eyes to find her staring at him with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Don't over think it Gene. Just come with me."

She stood up and held out her hand to him. There was a heartbeat's pause and he made his decision.

His hand reached up to take hers as he climbed to his feet and she led him to the bedroom.

--o0o--


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In which Alex gets to ravish Gene. Please look away now if you're too young for smut!

--o0o--

Alex led Gene by the hand into the small bedroom and sat him down on the bed. This wasn't going the way she'd expected at all. She'd thought he would take control in this as he did in everything, that he would pounce on her, dominate her. She'd been looking forward to it!

But here he sat looking at her with desire and a strange kind of hope in his eyes. Suddenly she understood. He _wanted_ to give up his control of the situation, was happy to follow her lead in this. He was giving himself to her fully and without reservation, offering to her everything that he was and desperately pleading with her to accept him. She realised that she was, for this night, totally in command of him. The thought was both enticing and frightening.

She reached out to brush a stray lock of hair out of his eyes and he turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand. The simple gesture made her stomach tighten and she felt the heat of desire spread throughout her body.

Kneeling before him, she quickly took off his tie and undid the buttons of his shirt, exposing his skin to her avid gaze. Unable to resist, she leaned forward to taste him, hands reaching up and out to push the material off his body. Gene's head fell back, unconsciously allowing her total access to him, surrendering to her as he'd never allowed himself to do with anyone before. Trusting her.

Pushing him down onto his back, Alex made short work of removing the rest of his clothes, leaving him lying naked before her.

And Oh! He was beautiful.

His eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted as he breathed. Those lips that she just had to kiss again and again because they were so soft and warm that they drove her mad – had driven her mad since the first time she'd seen him. How could the lips that spat such venom in the daylight be so soft and yielding in the night?

Her hands roamed over his body, touching, caressing, and he allowed it until her fingers ghosted over his erect cock.

Desperate to make this last but already teetering too close to the verge, he reached down to move her hands away.

"No." He breathed. "Not yet."

"Ah, but you're mine now, Gene Hunt." She replied. "And I can do what I want with you."

He acknowledged the truth of her words with a groan and she held both his hands down and out to the side, edging up the bed to position herself between his legs.

Lowering her head she swiped her tongue up the underside of his cock, swirling around the head and making him gasp. His hips bucked up helplessly as she wrapped her lips around him and sucked – hard. Leaning further, she took as much of his straining flesh as she could in her mouth , sliding up until only the tip was held gently between her teeth, her tongue lapping softly at the engorged head. She dipped back down again, only to draw her teeth gently up the sides of his hard, ridged cock, making him writhe and murmur fretfully.

She continued to torment him, loving the way the soft skin covered the hardness beneath, totally opposite to the character of the man. Loving the musky taste of him as she greedily drank down the droplets of fluid that were flowing freely from his body.

Gene was babbling now, alternately begging her to stop and pleading with her to continue. His growls and gasps caused her own lust to rise and wetness to pool between her thighs. His hands gripped hers so tightly it was painful but she continued with her delicious torture. Letting go of one hand she cupped the heavy mass beneath his cock and massaged it. He whimpered and his thrusts became more erratic as she goaded him towards orgasm, only to draw back at the last possible moment causing him to cry out, imploring her for the final touch, the ultimate sensation that would send him crashing over the edge into Nirvana.

She soothed and gentled him until his breathing steadied, walking him back down the mountain until he came back to himself and opened his eyes.

"Not yet," she smiled lovingly at him. "I want this to last." Heart still pounding, Gene nodded his acceptance and reached for her, frantic to renew contact with her, his hands running along her sides, across her stomach and up under the pale blue jumper she was still wearing.

Still sitting between his legs, Alex tore off her sweater and bra exposing herself to his voracious eyes. Of their own accord his hands came up to brush lightly over the swollen nubs on her breasts, making her shudder. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her down to meet his lips in a ravenous kiss. Alex moaned softly. It took all of her willpower to let go of him and stand up to remove her painted-on jeans. He moved to sit on the side of the bed to watch but stopped her when her hands went to her belt, wanting to do this himself, wanting his hands to be the ones that removed the last vestige of clothing that hid her from his sight.

She ran her hands through his hair as he fought grimly with an unco-operative button, his lips pursed in concentration before it finally gave way. Peeling the material down her legs he concentrated on stripping her completely before leaning back to view her naked form.

"You're gorgeous Alex." He rasped, throat gone dry as he drank in the sight of her.

"So are you." She responded moving past him to settle herself in the middle of the bed.

"Come here, Gene." She patted the mattress beside her and he hurried to join her.

Now it was skin against skin, hot, demanding mouths, soft cries and gasps as he steadily built up the flames burning under her skin. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, touching her, leaving trails of fire in their wake. She attacked his mouth again and again, dtermined to destroy its stern discipline forever.

Taking his head between her hands, she pushed him down until his searching mouth found her breasts, moving from one to the other, suckling the pointed nipples while she gave breathless cries to urge him on, pleading with him to touch where the fire was hottest, to give her some relief.

Finally, unable to bear the tension any longer, she wrapped her fingers in his hair and pushed down again, forcing him lower until his hot breath whispered against the damp curls surmounting her sex.

There, to her intense frustration, he paused, looking up at her with uncertainty written in his eyes.

"Please Gene." She whimpered. "Please."

"Alex. I've never . . . I mean . . . Oh God. . . ."

His voice trailed away in confusion and his meaning suddenly became clear to her. He'd never done this before. His wife would have thought it "dirty" and, as far as his less reputable liaisons were concerned, he'd certainly had no desire to put his mouth where so many had been before.

Alex sobbed in disappointment. "Oh God Gene. Please. I need this. I need you."

Knowing her desires, all he could do was submit to them.

Edging backwards, he pulled her with him until his knees were resting on the floor. Sensing his intention, she eagerly helped him, positioning herself at the very edge of the bed and resting one thigh on his shoulder, opening herself to his gaze.

Very gently he ran one finger around the boundary of her sex, the lips parting silkily to allow him access.

Dipping his head he inhaled her scent. Warm and fresh she smelled of soap and sex.

He took his first taste of her, running his tongue along her inner lips ending at the small nub of her clit. She murmured her pleasure and, encouraged by her responses, he nibbled gently and was rewarded by her soft gasps and a fresh surge of wetness. Licking his lips he realised what she reminded him of - champagne. She tasted of champagne!

"I was right when I called you Bollinger Knickers." He muttered but Alex was too far gone to hear him. Lost in ecstasy she was aware only of his mouth on her, his tongue playing across her clit, finding a rhythm that made her cry out helplessly, her hips twitching and bucking wildly as he drove her higher and higher.

Gene was entranced. He couldn't take his eyes off her face while his tongue danced around her sex. Her cheeks were flushed and a faint sheen of sweat covered her body as she trembled and moaned. Emboldened and learning what she liked from her reactions, he ran a finger lightly around her opening, teasing her with his hands whilst his mouth kept up its maddening rhythm. He slipped his finger inside her and watched with satisfaction as she twitched, her cries growing louder, interspersed with whispered words :

"Oh God . . . Gene. . . . God. . . Don't Stop. . . . . So Close. . . . Gene . . . . Please . . . "

Her words trailed off into meaningless noises as her hips rose up towards him, searching for that one touch that would bring her to completion. On instinct he threw one arm across her pelvis, holding her down so that he could continue his sweet torture of her. Slipping another finger inside her he lightly grazed her clit with his teeth.

The added friction was all she needed to send her spiralling into oblivion with his name torn screaming from her lips.

Gene watched in awe as Alex shattered under his touch.

As the throes of her orgasm faded she reached for him, clawing him back into her arm. Only too ready to comply, he sighed in satisfaction as her hands ran greedily over his skin.

Christ, he never been this hard, Never whined and begged for a woman's touch like he was now, shaking, pleading; 'End this torment. Please. Touch.'

Alex deftly stroked him, sliding her hands up and down his proud flesh while he shuddered and whimpered, soft oaths and curses falling from his lips as her knowing touch drove his body wild.

By the time she laid him down and straddled his thighs he was almost delirious with need, reaching for her, begging "Please, Alex. Now."

She raised herself up, positioned his hard cock at her entrance and sank slowly down, engulfing him completely within her slippery warmth. Panting with the effort to hold back, Gene watched as she pleasured herself with his body, rising and falling, hands toying with her own breasts as she rode him harder and faster. Her eyes closed as the ecstasy became too much to bear. Her movements became erratic as she drove herself headlong towards orgasm.

Seeing her start to shake, Gene's control snapped. His hands grasped her hips and slammed her down hard, his own hips rising to meet her with bruising force. Her inner walls began to flutter, contracting rhythmically with the onset of her orgasm.

"Oh God . . . I'm going to come . . .Make me come Baby . . . Oh God. . . . Gene . . .Make me come . . ."

He reached down and flicked his thumb across her clit – once, twice, three times and she was flying. Her muscles clamped down on him, imprisoning him within her as she imploded, and he was drawn helplessly along with her, his fingers digging deep into her flesh as his seed flew from his body causing him to writhe and tremble. His cock buried deep in her body and her name howling from his lips, Gene fell headlong into blinding light, stars exploding behind his eyes as he came.

--o0o--


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : As ever these characters are not mine, I'm just playing with them for my own pervy fun.

--o0o—

It was the whisper of air across her shoulder that woke her.

Gene's arms were wrapped around her, holding her tightly to him, and one heavy leg was draped over hers as if he were afraid she would escape him during the night. She could feel his heart beating steadily at her back and felt comforted by his warm, solid presence enfolding her.

She shifted slightly and he rolled onto his back releasing her and allowing her to turn over and see his face. The normally harsh, cynical lines had relaxed and he looked years younger in sleep. One strand of hair fell over his eyes and she reached out to brush it away, smiling to herself as she remembered what that same gesture had led to last night. Her eyes closed for a moment as she allowed a shiver of remembered pleasure to run through her body.

When her eyes opened again it was to find him awake and watching her.

"Good Morning." She whispered.

"Mornin'." He replied. "'Ow about a cup of tea? My gob's like the bottom of a parrot's cage."

"Yes Guv. Right away Guv." Came the mocking reply. "I suppose you want breakfast in bed as well."

His expression brightened hopefully. "Really? Great, coz I'm starving."

"No, you lazy git! You can get up for breakfast but a cuppa in bed I can do."

He watched appreciatively as she slid out of bed and sashayed across the room, pausing only to wrap his discarded shirt around her before disappearing through the door.

Once she left his face darkened. God knew he didn't want to give this up – give her up - but for the life of him he couldn't see how this impossible situation could work.

As her DCI he would have to knowingly send her into potentially deadly situations.

As her lover he would move heaven and earth to keep her safe. The very thought of her being hurt made him growl to himself with vicious anger.

'You've done it this time my son,' he told himself. "You're in a river of shit right up to your neck – and the tide's coming in.'

In the kitchen, Alex hummed happily to herself as she pottered about making the tea. Deciding to be magnanimous she made him some toast as well. 'Got to keep his strength up,' she smiled to herself, 'who knows, he might get lucky again later.'

Juggling plates and mugs she made her way back into the bedroom to find Gene sat up against the headboard smoking an early morning fag, a grim look on his face.

"Look Love," he began gruffly, "About last night . . ."

"What about it?"

"Well, you and me – we've got to work together an' all. . . ." His voice trailed away as he tried to think of the right words to say to let her down gently. To his astonishment, Alex started laughing. Not a little put out by her reaction he tried again.

"I mean, I can't be your boss at work if we're –" he racked his brains for a polite way of putting it but she beat him to it.

"Shagging?"

He huffed.

"Look Guv – Gene – do you honestly think I didn't think about this before dragging you in here last night? I'm a professional police officer, a DI, and a psychologist. I understand how the force works, how the command structure _has_ to work and I think I can cope with taking your orders during the day and shagging you senseless at night."

Frustrated, he shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I want you safe Alex. I can't do my job properly if I'm worrying about you getting hurt."

"Do you feel this way about the others on the team? Ray? Or Chris?"

"'Course not! For one thing I'm not sleeping with them," he shuddered at the very thought while she smirked at him, "and for another thing, they're experienced blokes. They can take care of themselves.

For a long moment Alex looked at him, allowing his words to permeate fully into her brain.

Then she exploded.

"You misogynistic bastard!"

Gene ducked as the plate of toast came flying through the air, aimed directly at his head but crashing into the wall behind him, showering him with crumbs and shards of china.

"You think that just because I haven't got a prick that I can't look after myself? You bloody Caveman!

"Fifteen years I've been doing this job. Fifteen bloody years and not once, NOT ONCE, have I ever needed anyone to look after me. I've dealt with psychopaths, rapists, kiddie fiddlers and thugs! I've been punched, kicked, stabbed and shot at and I didn't need meat and two veg dangling between my legs to survive it.

"But, oh no, suddenly I'm not capable of doing my job because in a moment of weakness I fell into bed with YOU!"

Running out of breath, she shot him a venomous look as she wrapped his shirt tightly around her as she spun on her heel and stormed out of the room leaving him forlornly picking breadcrumbs out of his hair.

"No chance of a morning quickie then?" He called after her.

"Fuck off!"

Sighing heavily, Gene dragged himself out of bed and, pulling on his trousers, followed her into the living room.

Alex was sitting on the sofa angrily dragging a brush through her hair. She glanced up as he padded into view, barefoot and bare-chested. Despite her anger, her breath caught as she drank in the sight of him. The one, maddening lock of hair was falling across his face again and her fingers itched to smooth it back but she firmly held herself in check.

'OK,' she admitted to herself, 'the body's fantastic, but remember the bastard that lives inside it.'

"Look, Alex . . ." he began to explain himself again.

"Don't worry Guv – I get it. It was a one time drunken thing and now it's back to work. No problem. I'm fine with that."

Painting a falsely bright smile on her face she added "Now, how about that cup of tea?"

He nodded, confused by her sudden change of tack and hurt that she could throw him away so easily. To proud to push the matter he answered "Ta. Milk and three sugars. We'd better make it quick though – shift starts at 10."

They drank their tea in awkward silence and then she took a shower while he had a cat bath at the sink. Shrugging himself into the shirt she'd discarded he noticed the faint aura of her perfume still clinging to the fabric. He inhaled deeply and his body twitched in response to her scent. He groaned. It was going to be a long day.

--o0o--

Just under an hour later they marched into the CID squad room, carefully avoiding each other's eyes and keeping a professional distance between them to avoid touching each other. Saying nothing, Alex slid with downcast eyes to sit behind her desk as the Guv's voice rang through the room.

"Right ladies, let's get out there and find some bastards to bang up!"

He strode into his office and slammed the door shut behind him. Alex quickly grabbed some papers off her desk and buried her head in them, pretending to be busy.

Ray looked from the Guv's door to Alex and then back to the door, realisation dawning in his eyes.

"Oh no," he groaned and began gently banging his head on his desk. "No, no, no, no."

"What's up?" Asked Chris innocently.

"Don't ask. Just take some good advice and keep yer 'ed down for a bit. This is going to be a train wreck."

--o0o--


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N : Can I just say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this so far, and favourited/alerted it? It gives me a warm glow to know that there are others out there who share my weird little fetish.**

--o0o--

Two o'clock found them down at the Fulham High Road where an armed robbery has resulted in two frightened teenagers with guns holding the shop owner hostage.

While the plods threw up a cordon around the premises, Hunt paced and fumed.

"Bloody junkies! They're supposed to be lying about and getting stoned, not carrying out armed robberies. I'm amazed they can work out which end of a shooter to point at someone! What the fuck is the world coming to? What happened to nice, peaceful hippies eh? They just sat down and gave you a soddin' flower. They didn't wave bleedin' guns in yer face!"

Ray sat on the bonnet of the Quattro nodding sagely and smoking a rollie, content to let the Guv ramble on until he decided it was time for action and for Ray to be unleashed..

Alex jogged over to them to report on the situation.

"There's door at the back and a first floor window with a fire escape. The gunmen and hostage are in the front of the building behind the shop counter."

"Right." Suddenly Hunt was all business.

"Ray, you and Chris round the back. I'll take the fire escape. We'll need to keep the little bastards focused out the front. Get the plods to cause a diversion out 'ere while we go in the back."

"OK Guv." Ray turned to carry out his orders, paused and then turned back.

"Erm, what kind of diversion Guv?"

"'Ow the 'ell do I know?" Came the reply. "They can do the dance of the Sugar Plum bleedin' Fairy for all I care. Just keep those little toerags facing the front."

"Yes Guv." And Ray was gone.

"What about me?" asked Alex

"What about you?"

"What do I do?"

"You can get us a cup of tea and a Garibaldi if you like."

Gene was abruptly howling and hopping on one foot as Alex expertly speared his instep with her stiletto.

"Look Mr Ug," she cracked, "I'm a trained negotiator. I think I can talk these kids out without anyone getting hurt."

She staggered as a vision of a bullet flying towards her in slow motion flashed across her inner eye.

Gene instinctively put his arm around her to steady her but she angrily shrugged him off.

"At least give me a chance – what can it hurt? If it doesn't work you can still do your John Wayne impression.

He looked unconvinced but finally agreed.

"Alright Bolly – you've got five minutes before we go in the back." He stepped away and extravagantly waved her forward. "After you Ma'am."

Hunt gave her far longer than the five minutes he'd promised, hoping against hope that she really could resolve the situation without bloodshed.

Finally, however, his patience snapped and he signalled Ray and Chris to move out. Alex's incessant talking was, he reasoned, as good a diversion as he was going to get.

Alex was too engrossed in her negotiations to notice as the three men melted away and began to work their way around to the back of the building.

Splitting off from Ray and Chris at the foot of the fire escape, Hunt crept up the stairway and eased open the window. From below he heard a click as Ray picked the lock of the back door. The hinges squeaked quietly and there was another soft click as the door closed behind Ray leaving Chris in the alley to guard their backs.

Hunt nodded to himself in satisfaction and started to squeeze his large frame through the small window, entering what was obviously the living quarters of the shop owner.

Making his way swiftly to the door, he pulled it open slightly and stilled, listening intently.

He could hear Alex's voice drifting up from the street outside, still keeping the would-be robbers occupied. She sounded very close though – much too close for his liking.

He paused at the top of the stairs waiting for Ray to get into position. Finally, the top of Ray's curly head appeared in the hallway. Looking up, he acknowledged Hunt with a nod of his head then pointed at himself and down the hallway to the left. Hunt reciprocated, pointing to himself and then straight on.

Alex's voice continued to rise and fall as the men worked themselves into position, Hunt at the door leading into the shop and Ray moving through the storeroom to the door at the other end of the shop counter.

There they waited, checking the positions of the bodies in the shop.

"Shit!" Hunt swore to himself. The two gunmen were standing by the window, each holding a gun to either side of the terrified shopkeeper's head. Through the window he could see Alex, standing no 8 feet away from the door, well within the range of even the worst shot.

And she was _still_ talking. Hunt shook his head in wonder – did the woman never run out of things to say?

"Let me help you." She was saying.

"I know this isn't the way you want this to be. We can work together to resolve this."

'Yeah,' thought Hunt. "I'll resolve it OK – with my boot on the back of the little shits' necks.'

Alex moved a step nearer.

"Tell me what you want."

"We want the police gone." Shouted the long-haired kid on the right.

"We want to walk away from here – no charges, no prison."

"I'm sure we can work something out," came Alex's soothing reply, "I can speak to the police for you. I'm sure we can arrange something, just as long as no-one gets hurt. Look, why don't you let the hostage go? A sign of good faith?"

Another step. Now she was almost at the door and Hunt's blood pressure was going through the roof.

"For Christ's sake, Alex," he muttered, "Get back you stupid bint."

"Let him go." She repeated. "I can't do anything for you if you don't let him go."

The kid suddenly seemed to realise how close she'd got and panicked.

"Get back!" He screamed, turning his gun in her direction.

"Get away!"

"OK, OK."

Then everything happened at once . . . .

Alex went to take a step backwards but caught her heel in the crack between the paving stones, falling like a puppet with its strings cut.

The kid brandishing the gun jumped in surprise, his finger tightening involuntarily on the trigger, the resulting shot sounding deafening in the confines of the little shop.

His mate dropped his weapon and ducked, letting go of the shopkeeper who, like Alex, fell to the floor.

All Hunt saw and heard was Alex falling and the report of the pistol ringing in his ears.

His brain shut down. Simply shut down, as he stormed into the shop. He never even thought about using his own gun, he just wanted to kill with his own fists.

Grabbing an arm, Hunt swung the kid around and, holding him by the neck, rained punch after punch into his face.

He couldn't see, couldn't feel anything, didn't feel his knuckles split open on the kid's teeth or the nose and cheekbone smashing under the force of his blows. All he heard was the roaring in his head as he unleashed his brutal rage.

"Guv! Guv!"

Ray wrestled with his insane boss, trying to pull him away before he committed murder.

"She's OK – fell over a paving stone. Knocked herself out but she'll be OK"

Ray kept repeating himself until he finally got through to Hunt's enraged brain.

"Where is she?"

"Outside – still out cold but not shot. Guv – she's OK."

But Ray was talking to himself. Hunt had already charged out through the shattered door to where Alex lay on the ground attended by a police medic.

Pushing his way roughly to her side, he threw himself down on his knees, dragging her head into his lap. Looking up at the medic, he silently pleaded for confirmation that Ray was right; that she wasn't badly hurt, or worse.

"Nasty bump on the head and a sprained ankle." The nameless medic said. "We'll take her in for observation, just in case she's concussed." Shaking his head and tutting, he continued "Why _do_ women wear those bloody stupid shoes. I don't know, I really don't."

He wandered off to arrange an ambulance to take her to the hospital, leaving Gene kneeling in the street gazing into Alex's vacant face.

--o0o--

The first thing Alex heard when she came round was Hunt's voice.

"Alex? Alex can you hear me?"

She forced her eyes open and his face swam into focus.

"'M Okay – I think." She mumbled, reaching up to finger the huge lump on the back of her head. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what bloody well 'appened!"

Relief at her recovery gave way to a towering rage.

"You stupid, thoughtless tart!" He screamed. "You useless bloody waste of space!"

She winced as his voice got louder, something she'd thought impossible until that second.

" 'Ooooh – let me talk to them. I'm a trained negotiator I am." He threw her own words back at her.

"Some bleeding negotiator. All you did was put the rest of us in danger."

Words failed him and he resorted to grabbing her shoulders and shaking her roughly.

"Next time you'll do as I bloody well say and fetch me a cup of bleedin' tea. Do you understand?"

Each phrase was punctuated by a shake and Alex felt like her head was falling off.

"Sorry Guv." She managed to whisper.

"Sorry Guv doesn't cut it Bolly. Your little stunt could have got me or Ray killed. Now I know you think this is one big game but this is as real as it gets. If you can't hack it then go back and play with your teaset little girl. Comprende?"

Alex nodded, tears beginning to form in her eyes as he let go of her in disgust.

"No-one, and I mean _no-one_ puts my team in danger. . . . except me. He added as an afterthought, turning away and leaving her sobbing in her bed.

--o0o--

Leaving the hospital Gene drove himself straight home and dived headfirst into a bottle of whisky. His hands were still shaking as his inner eye replayed Alex's fall again and again, each time with a worse outcome :

Ray gunned down because she'd pushed the kids too far;

Alex lying in a lake of her own blood because she'd got too close.

Time and again he felt the rush of fear and rage overwhelm him until his whirling head felt like it would explode.

He'd been right to call a halt to their affair, he decided. If he felt this bad after one night he couldn't imagine how he'd feel after a month, six months, a year. . .

He stopped himself, amazed at the turn his thoughts were taking, forcing himself onto another track.

Christ, he could have killed that kid!

He knew that he'd always had a strong violent streak but until today he'd always tried to keep the violence controlled, if only just for most of the time, but today that control had snapped and he'd just wanted to kill – would have done if Ray hadn't pulled him off in time.

He held his fist up in front of his face, tracking the marks left by the kid's teeth, the scabs forming where those teeth had broken the skin.

"She's not worth it my son." He told himself.

But later that night as he lay in the dark reaching for sleep that just wouldn't come, he remembered how he'd felt in her bed, in her body, the night before, and he knew that he was wrong.

--o0o--


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

--o0o--

Two days later Alex limped into the squad room with one foot in an elastic bandage and a lump the size of a dragon's egg on the back of her head.

Ray acknowledged her appearance with a curt nod whilst Christ, who'd been on the receiving end of more than one tongue-lashing from the Guv, flashed her a shy, conspiratorial smile. Grateful to be accepted back, Alex shot a nervous glance towards Hunt's office. The door was closed and the blinds were down but the faint sounds of movement within showed that he was in residence.

"So," she asked brightly, "what are we working on at the moment?"

Chris bounced over like an eager puppy and began filling her in on the last two days' cases, Ray adding laconic asides and providing snippets of information that Chris left out.

"There's the case file from those two kids on your desk." Chris finished. "The Guv wants you to read them over – see if you can see anything we've missed about why they were there and what happened. For the reports. The Super's been all over him like a rash about this one – gunshots, officers in hospital . . ." His voice trailed away.

"But it wasn't Gene's – the Guv's – fault." Alex objected.

"_He_ doesn't see it like that," stated Chris, "and neither does the Super."

Alex nodded miserably and settled down to pore over the files left on her desk, glancing up every now and again at the blank windows of Hunt's office, half of her willing him to make an appearance, half of her never wanting to have to face him again.

The door remained firmly closed until lunchtime when it was suddenly flung open.

"Gentlemen. It's Friday dinnertime. End of the shift. Now, who wants the honour of buying me the first pint of the weekend?"

Scooping up Ray and Chris with a look, he sailed past Alex's desk and left, the double doors banging behind him.

Ray had his jacket on and was gone in a flash, trailing as ever in Hunt's wake, but Chris lingered at Alex's desk.

"You coming Ma'am?"

"Not today thanks Chris. It's a bit early for me. I think I'll just go straight home.

"I'll walk you." Offered Chris. "It's on the way."

Alex laughed at his old-fashioned politeness and tucked her arm through his.

"Tell me Chris, how have you managed to stay so sweet working with those two?"

Chris blushed and shuffled his feet.

"Come on," he said, "the Guv doesn't like people lollygagging about when they're supposed to be buying him drinks." And he pulled her out of the door with him.

--o0o--

When they arrived at Luigi's Gene and Ray were already wrapping themselves around a couple of steaks, a pint each standing at their elbows. Chris threw a questioning look at Alex who nodded, smiled and pushed him towards the other two.

She turned and was about to walk out of the door when a loud voice assaulted her ears.

"Oy, Bolly! Where d'you think you're going?"

"Home." She replied simply.

"No you're bloody well not. After the shit you've caused this week, the least you can do is buy us a pint."

Gene pushed out the chair opposite him with his foot and pointed at it.

"Sit yer arse down."

Relief flooded her as she realised she was forgiven albeit for the (rather expensive) price of getting the boys drunk. She plonked herself in her allotted seat and signalled to Luigi for more beers. He hurried them over and also put a bottle of wine and a glass in front of her, muttering "Prego" as he moved away to serve other customers.

A couple of hours later found Ray, Gene and Alex doubled up with laughter as Chris mimed Alex's fall, complete with arm waving and squeaks of shock as he threw himself to the ground.

Gene turned to look at her.

"Jesus Bolly, you scared the shit out of me." His tone was light but she could see that he was deadly serious.

"I'm sorry." She said again, wondering how many more times she would have to apologise to him, "But it _was_ an accident."

"Yeah, well," he grudgingly admitted, "accidents 'appen I s'pose. I mean, look at shit-for-brains there." He gestured towards Chris who had just missed his mouth with his pint and was forlornly mopping at his shirt with a tablecloth,"'is 'ole life 'as been one long accident."

His sudden, rare smile lit his face and Alex smiled back, feeling a warmth creep through her as he caught her eyes. The gaze lasted just a second too long before he cleared his throat and looked away.

"Right." He shouted, rubbing his hands together. "Whose round is it?"

"Yours." Chorused Ray and Chris and Gene humphed good naturedly as he left his seat and made is way to the bar, steadying Chris who was wobbling his way over the gents and leaving Ray and Alex alone at the table.

Ray shifted uncomfortably on his seat and then looked her directly in the eye.

"Don't play with 'im Ma'am." He said

Alex started in surprise.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. Don't play with 'im. The Guv doesn't play games – not like you're playing. Take 'im or leave 'im alone."

Ray's gaze never wandered as she took a large gulp of wine to steady her nerves before answering.

"I really don't know what you mean Sergeant. I'm not playing any games, certainly not with _Him_."

Ray looked steadily at her.

"Yeah, you are an' you know it. You've got 'im spinnin' arse over tit 'til he don't know which way is up. You're messin' with 'is 'ed an' we need 'im focussed. Can't do the job right if the Gov's not firin' on all cylinders. Dangerous. " He nodded sagely at her.

"So, like I said, take 'im or leave 'im alone. Nuff said." With that he turned his attention back to his pint leaving Alex's head whirling.

Was she playing games? She hadn't thought she was. They'd had one night together and could have had more if he hadn't called it off. _He'd_ finished it, not her. _He'd_ decided that they couldn't work together _and_ sleep together, not her. She'd been willing to give it a go.

Suddenly, all the pieces fell into place.

Yes. She'd been willing to 'give it a go' but he hadn't, he couldn't.

His intense loyalty and passionate nature would never let him do anything half heartedly. He was a man of absolutes. When he gave himself, in work, in friendship, it was total, no reservations, no holding back any part of himself.

And if he gave himself in love . . . . . .?

Alex, with a flash of insight, realised exactly what sort of fire she was playing with and by the time Gene came back from the bar, she was gone.

--o0o--


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gene said nothing about Alex's sudden departure but his mood turned increasingly sour over the course of the evening. He grimly sank pint after pint as Ray watched and worried.

Eventually, at around the 15 pint mark, Ray said "Come on then Guv, time to go 'ome eh?"

"Nah. I'll just stay and have a chaser – bit of a nightcap."

"It's been a long day Guv," pressed Ray, "don't you think you've 'ad enough."

Gene kept his eyes on his pint as he spat "I don't need you to tell me when I've 'ad enough – you're not my bleedin' wife."

Ray couldn't contain it any longer.

"Neither is _she_. Nowt but a bit o' tottie you've only known 5 minutes. She's not worth it Guv. Forget 'er."

A hand shot out and gripped Ray around the throat.

"I'll thank you to keep your nose out of my personal life thank you.; and I believe I've told you before about speaking of a Senior Officer with respect."

The words were uttered softly but with menace leaving Ray in no doubt that this was one situation where his help was definitely not appreciated.

The vice-like grip on his throat eased as Gene let go to point at Chris, passed out with his head on the table.

"Make sure 'e gets 'ome safe will yer?"

Ray nodded and moved around to pick Chris up, almost missing the Guv's next words, so softly were they spoken.

"Ray?"

"Yes Guv?"

"Sorry mate."

Ray grinned. "No problem Guv."

Heaving Chris to his feet, Ray carried out his regularly assigned duty to pour Chris into a cab and send him home, but all the while his thoughts were with the brooding man left alone at the table, downing shot after shot of whisky.

Ray stood on the street for a few moments, smoking a pensive fag before making his decision. He turned around and went back into the restaurant. Despite what the Guv thought, he needed a friend tonight and Ray wasn't about to let him down.

--o0o--

At home in her living room, Alex mirrored Gene's actions, only her anaesthetic of choice was vodka as she tried to work out what the hell her next step was.

Ashamed as she was to admit it, she wanted Gene Hunt. Desperately. Even though his outdated attitudes and overbearing behaviour drove her to distraction she couldn't deny that her body was hungry for his. He was like a drug : to be hated, feared and adored in equal measure. Having tasted him once she was addicted, craving his notice, his approval, his desire.

'OK,' she told herself. 'So we'll take it as read that you're head over heels in lust with the man. But can you love him? Because if you do go down this road, Alex,' she continued, "there can't be any half measures. Not with _Him_. This one will go _all_ the way.'

She knew that if she allowed this 'thing' between them to grow that he would commit himself to her heart, body and soul and would expect, and require, the same from her.

There was so much in him to love, she thought. It was hard to find the real Gene Hunt unless he chose to show it, as he had to her that night. She giggled to herself, who would have thought he could be such a tender, giving lover.

Yes, she decided, she could love him – if he allowed her to.

Yet she was afraid too. His passionate nature would consume her. Devour her in a blaze, leaving no room in her soul for anyone, anything, but him.

Her breath quickened at the very thought of it, flashes of their night together running across her inner eye. Her eyes fluttered closed as her hands drifted across her breasts, remembering, remembering :

Gene sitting on her bed, giving himself to her utterly;

Gene watching her as she undressed, lunging forward to finish the job himself.

Gene's hands wandering over her body, caressing it, possessing it, marking it as his;

Gene lying on his back watching her with heavy-lidded eyes as she nipped and sucked at his flesh.

Her hands drifted lower, burrowing between her thighs as she fell deeper into her reverie.

Gene's tongue lapping at her core;

Gene's fingers in her mouth as his flesh buried itself deep within her body;

Gene's eyes, watching her as she exploded, screaming his name;

Gene's voice, whispering tender obscenities in her ear as he came;

Gene's eyes, watching her;

Gene's eyes . . . .

"Oh Christ! . . .Gene! . . . Oh Fuck!"

Heaving a heartfelt sigh of completion, Alex allowed her heart rate to fall slowly back to normal.

"Bugger!" She swore as she scraped herself up off the sofa and moved into the tiny bathroom to turn on the shower. She leant on the sink and looked at herself in the mirror, Ray's words to her echoing in her head:

"Take 'im or leave 'im alone."

"Oh Ray," she breathed. "I think I'll open door number 1."

Her decision made she showered hastily and scrambled into bed. As she tumbled into sleep the last thought she had was of Gene and a small smile crept across her lips as she slept.

--o0o--


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Disclaimer : Not mine – never will be mine – no money will be made by me.

**--o0o--**

Alex was jolted out of sleep by a hammering at her door. Switching on the light she checked her watch – it was gone one in the morning and she really didn't feel like entertaining visitors.

"Sod Off!" She yelled in the general direction of the door, but whoever it was just kept on knocking.

"Alex." Came an all to familiar voice. "Let me in. Come on, it's brass monkey weather out 'ere."

Grabbing her dressing gown she staggered to the front door and opened it just wide enough to allow her to peer through the gap.

There he stood swaying on her doorstep, magnificently drunk and holding up two plastic bags; one full of boxes and the other full of bottles.

"Curry and beer." He announced, waving the bags at her.

She gaped at him, momentarily speechless, and his face fell.

"Are yer gonna let me in then?" He asked pitifully, taking an involuntary step sideways.

Sighing in defeat she opened the door a little wider.

"Get in here before you fall down."

Bowing sardonically, he swept past her and made his way over to the sofa where he sat watching her as she bustled about in the kitchen, opening the curry boxes and doling out a huge portion for him with a much smaller portion for herself. Grabbing two of the beers she put his plate in his lap and sank down onto the rug in front of him, her own plate balanced on her knees.

He immediately dived into his curry, wrapping himself around it while she watched in fascination, convinced he was going to choke himself with the speed his food was disappearing.

Looking up he noticed that she hadn't started and waved his fork at her plate.

"Eat." He instructed. "You 'aven't eaten all day – you need food."

Obediently she lifted a forkful of food to her mouth and chewed once. A look of pure horror chased across her face.

"My God!" She wheezed. "What the hell is it?"

"Dunno – I just ask for a really 'ot curry and this is what they give me."

"I really must learn not to just shove things into my gob." She whined, sweat appearing on her brow as the chillis took the skin off the inside of her mouth.

He smirked. "Didn't say that when it were my dick in your gob."

Alex gasped in shock at his words and then doubled over, fighting for breath as she inhaled half a chilli. She blindly reached out for her beer to wash it down, choking again as he leant over and helpfully thumped her back just as she took a swallow.

"That's right, cough it up Love." He encouraged, his big hand now moving in warm circles around her back.

Spluttering for breath, Alex waved him away, climbed to her feet and ran to the bathroom to cough her heart out in privacy, tears pouring from her eyes.

Finally dislodging the stubborn chilli, she was just washing her smeared mascara from her face when she realised he was standing in the doorway watching her.

"Feel better?"

She nodded.

"Good, 'cause yer beer's goin' flat. Nothing worse than flat beer." With these sage words he wandered back to the living room.

"No," she thought "there _is_ something worse – a drunk DCI in your living room at 2 o'clock in the morning trying to commit murder by vindaloo, and looking too shaggable by half while he's doing it."

Wisely keeping this thought to herself, she followed him back into the living room.

Gene had re-settled himself, leaning back into the corner of the sofa, long legs stretched out in front of him and his beer resting on his stomach, eyes closed, completely relaxed.

Alex leant against the doorframe and watched him for a moment.

He was, she decided, just too big for her room. He dominated the space just by being in it – the alpha male in his own kingdom.

Except that it wasn't his kingdom, it was hers.

Alex made a pathetic attempt to regain control of the situation.

"So, Gene, what brings you here?"

He opened one eye and looked at her.

"Curry and beer." He replied, as if it was self evident.

"Friday night innit? Got to 'ave curry and beer on a Friday night." He explained.

"Yes. But why are you _here_?"

He muttered something underneath his breath.

"What?"

"I don't like to eat alone alright?" He looked her in the eyes.

"Chris 'as gone 'ome pissed; Ray 'ad a date. Time was I'd 'ave gone and 'ad a curry with Tyler but the dozy bugger went and died on me. You're the only one I got left."

Too late he realised that he may have said too much. He snapped his mouth shut, got up and went to rummage in the kitchen for another beer.

"I put them in the fridge." She called after him.

The fridge door squeaked open and closed and he re-appeared with another two beers in his hand.

Silently he held one out to her. She looked at him solemnly for a moment before reaching out to take it.

His face lit up as she took the beer from his hand, clinking the bottles together.

"Cheers Gene." She said, putting an entire peace proposal into those two words.

"Cheers Alex." He replied, accepting her terms of surrender.

--o0o--

Alex watched as he raised his beer to his lips and took a long slug, transfixed by the way his throat moved as he swallowed.

Moving carefully, he put the bottle down on the sideboard and reached out, taking the bottle from her hand and placing it beside his own. Turning back to her he reached out again, one large hand wrapping itself around the back of her neck, pulling her towards him.

For a moment he gazed into her eyes, searching for something then, apparently satisfied with what he saw he walked her slowly backwards until her back hit the wall. His face chanced, blazing at her with a ferocious intensity.

Slowly, deliberately, he placed on hand on the wall beside her head, allowing her space to move away if she wished. Alex stood firm, outwardly clam while her insides were melting. Her fantasies of earlier in the evening were blown away by the sheer masculine physicality of him here, now.

His other hand was placed on the wall to the other side of her head, his penetrating gaze never leaving her eyes.

"Too late." He whispered as his hand pressed flat against the wall, trapping her.

"You 'ad your chance to run, now it's too late. I can't stop this now."

His voice grated in her ears, acting on her like an aphrodisiac. Her stomach tightened and a faint sheen of perspiration covered her skin, but she stood motionless within the cage of his arms.

He slowly lowered his head, looming over her until all she could see was him. The world faded until her only reality was his eyes, then his lips pressing against hers, demanding access. With a soft moan she parted her lips and his tongue swept into her mouth tasting of beer and curry and cigarettes, but most powerfully of just _Him_.

He plundered her mouth, dominating her with just his lips and tongue, possessing her utterly until her knees weakened and she could hardly hold herself up.

She whimpered as, for the first time, his hands touched her body, grasping her shoulders, fingers digging in so tight that, when she looked later , she would find bruises. He pushed her back against the wall and stepped in closer, using the length of his body to hold her upright.

Helpless under his onslaught, Alex did the only thing she could do – she submitted.

Her hands lifted up to tangle in his dark blonde hair, not sure whether she was holding herself up or pulling him in closer. At the feel of her hands on him he growled deep in his chest, the vibration thrilling through Alex's body and forcing another moan from her mouth.

The sounds she made galvanised him. Placing one booted foot between hers, his hands tore at her dressing gown while his lips left hers, moving across her face to finally bit down hard on her neck.

Frustrated by the knot in the belt of her robe he simply forced the material off her body, pushing the robe off her shoulders and down her back, effectively trapping her arms and exposing her breasts in one movement. He pulled back slightly to stare at her as his hand toyed with a painfully erect nipple.

"Mine." He growled. Not a question, this was a statement of possession.

"Yours." She confirmed, shifting slightly to allow her robe to fall completely from her body. "I'm all yours."

His breath hitched in his throat at her words, his eyes flying up to meet hers, to check that she really meant this – understood what was about to happen and what it meant.

"Yours." She repeated firmly, her arms snaking around his neck to pull him in for another kiss, needing to lose herself in him again.

Her naked skin thrilled to the feel of his still clothed body against her. She felt completely submissive but, at the same time, as powerful as an ocean.

His hands roved over her, grazing along her sides to make her squirm then sweeping up, one hand cupping her breast while the other cupped the back of her head, holding her still while he plundered her mouth with his tongue.

'More.'" She begged silently. 'Take more. Go deeper.'

He rumbled his approval of her acquiescence, his mouth working its way down her neck and shoulder, moving across her skin until he reached the hard, aching point of her breast. She keened her pleasure as he rolled his tongue around her nipple, scraping his teeth across it, making her writhe.

She tried to hook one leg around his to bring him closer, but he only laughed against her breast and sank to his knees, his hands moving firmly down her sides to her hips will he kissed the smooth skin of her abdomen with wet, hot, open-mouthed kisses that burned her, torturing her with anticipation of him reaching his ultimate goal.

He ran his hands down the outsides of her thighs before sweeping them in, forcing her to move her legs apart, to allow him access to her core..

Her arousal was evident in the slick wetness of her inner thighs and he chuckled, the vibrations from his mouth spreading out from his mouth to envelop her body. His tongue traced the shining stream back to its source, his fingers spreading the delicate lips wide, stretching the skin taut over her clit.

Alex trembled and whined in anticipation as he slowly, oh so slowly, lowered his head to her and took one long taste.

Her head flew back, crashing against the wall, and a mewling cry escaped her lips as he ravished her with his mouth. Her body juddered, her knees failing, but he merely reached to her breasts, supporting her with the wall against her back as she lost herself in pleasure. His big fingers pulled at her nipples as his mouth searched out the secret rhythm that would make her body sing to his tune.

Alex's sensitised nerves thrummed live over-tautened wire as she twisted and jerked until, with a rush, the wire snapped and she was released, wordless noises falling from her lips and a sun exploding in her head as she same so hard it was almost like pain.

Gene guided her fall to the floor, his eyes blazing as he ripped the clothes from his body.

Finally naked, he stood over her as she lay, almost insensible on the floor. He dropped to his knees beside her, pulling at her hips until she rolled towards him. She felt like a doll in his hands, utterly subservient to his desires as he dragged her up onto her knees, his naked chest pressed against her back, skin sliding smoothly over skin as he reached around her, one hand pinching a nipple while the other searched out the tiny bundle of nerves between her legs. His rock-hard cock slid between her legs, sliding across her soaking felt to rest teasingly at her entrance.

She bucked her hips, trying to force him inside her. He pulled away slightly and she cried out in desperation and loss as his voice rasped in her ear.

"What do you want Alex?"

"You! Please, Gene."

"You don't want me. You walked out and left me." Hi breath was hot in her ear and his hands kept up their exquisite torture, driving her to the brink but never letting her crash over.

"Why did you leave me Alex?"

Her mind was shutting down. She couldn't think for the lust clouding her thoughts, so she told him the truth.

"Scared of you." She bleated. "Too intense. You're too much for me. You! God! Need you Gene, Please!"

"Not scared now then?"

Her mind yammered at her, telling her to be wary even as she dissolved under his touch.

"No! Please Gene! Now! Please!"

His hand came to the back of her neck, forcing her head down until she was on her hands and knees in front of him. She felt him move in behind her and his hands grasped her hips firmly as he slid into her in one smooth movement.

Alex howled as he filled her, the pain/pleasure pushing her already heightened senses into overdrive. He paused, giving her a moment to adjust to his cock inside her, filling her, then he pulled back slightly before powering into her.

She screamed as he thrust into her over and over, whispered curses and endearments falling from his lips.

"Jesus Alex . . . So fuckin' tight . . . So wet. . . Jesus! Love fuckin' you Alex . . . Mine now . . Mine! . . . Mine!"

With each word he hammered into her, throwing his head back and losing himself in her wet heat, all his pent up frustration and desire poured into her as he came, filling her with his seed, feeling her walls clamp down around him as she screamed out her own repletion, his body jumped and twisted with ecstasy as the liquid fire engulfed their bodies.

Gene fell forward onto Alex's back, half fainting and panting for breath. Wrapping his arms around her he rolled them onto their sides, running soothing hands over her body as she whimpered and shook. Finally she grew still and he let her go. Forcing himself to his knees he picked her up tenderly and carried her to bed.

--o0o--

Outside on the pavement, Ray saw the lights go out in Alex's flat.

Stubbing out his cigarette he walked to the main road, hailed a taxi and was soon letting himself into his flat.

Swiftly undressing he made his way up to the dark bedroom and slid into bed, snuggling into the drowsy, warm body that was already there.

"You're late. Is everything OK?" came the sleepy question.

"Yeah," Ray replied. "Everything's fine now. Go back to sleep Chris."

_fin_


End file.
